The dragon tamer
by SuccubusXouji
Summary: Familly is important after all cause everyone takes care of each other and everybode loves everone equally, in every sense of the term. Story takes place during the grand magic games. I promise the story is better than the summary :) Lucy/Laxus/Gajeel . Rated M for very mature content of course


Welcome everyone ^^

You know the story, I own nothing! :P

Some parts of the story have been deliberately altered so they could match the scenario in my head so don't get furious XD

I hope you enjoy this :D

.

.

.

.

Second night of the grand magic games and Lucy still felt her whole body being sore from getting the beating of her life by the schizophrenic red haired which.

The whole guild had gathered in an inn where the laughed, sung and drunk their hearts out.

A truce had been set between the two fairy tail teams in order to enjoy themselves all together. They were family after all.

She had let herself get carried away. She drank more than she had ever had as with each glass the pain became less noticeable.

Had she not been this drank she might have refused his offer, but in her physical and mental state it sounded like the most tempting offer she had ever heard.

So she let him take her to his room, the man whose eyes had been watching her all night waiting for the right moment to approach her.

Honestly a good massage sounded like the best thing imaginable so she let them man sit her on his lap with her back to him while he rest on the big cozy armchair.

She even let him unhook her bra and unzip her dress exposing her bare back to him so that he could service her the best he could.

She didn't even notice that the massage oil was very conveniently found on a small table next to them.

.

.

.

She hissed quietly as she felt the oil drip on her skin. Seconds later, Laxus' hands where on her back spreading the liquid all over her flesh, softly.

There was no denying it, his big warm hands fondling her flesh slowly, felt incredibly comforting to say the least.

Then applying some force, he traced her maltreated muscles and started rubbing them.

Without wanting it she let out a small 'mmmm' at the feeling of her sore muscles being massaged for the first time in her life.

_This must be why people love this so much_. She thought as despite that it was quite painful, deep relaxation spread all over her body.

Laxus has laid back on the armchair with eyes closed enjoying the feeling of her incredibly soft skin under his hands, as he skillfully rubbed the tensed muscles feeling them relax slowly, enjoying the small moans that were escaping her.

He smiled cunningly as he realized that his boiling blood was slowly gathering in a certain part of his body and wondered how long it could go unnoticed.

_Probably for quite some time_. He though as he looked up and saw that her head has tilted back with eyes shut, seeming lost in a blissful relaxation.

''My god I never though massage would feel good! And I have to admit Laxus, for a man as big and strong as you are I thought it would hurt much more, but it feels absolutely amazing!''

''I know what I'm doing sweetheart'' He said huskily ''Actually I know quite a few things about the female body'' And to prove himself right, he traced the muscles under her shoulder blades with his thumbs, a place he knew that most pain gathered for people with neck problems.

She let out a louder moan at the process apparently not catching the innuendo in his words.

His hands traced all the way down to her spine and then her small waist, spending some time taking care of the muscles there, not being able to stop himself from fantasizing that it was the exact position that he wanted to have her, there and then, imagining himself bumping her up and down on his impatient lighting rod by her waist. But they still had a long way to go.

To his content he saw that she seemed much more relaxed now, having her back arched towards him and pressing unconsciously on his knees with her palms every time he offered her small jolts of pain and pleasure. It was time to go further.

''I think it's time to treat your shoulder muscles sweetheart, what do you say?''

''Oh yes please Laxus! I really can't thank you enough! But aren't you bored already?''

''On contraire I feel equally good for being able to make you feel better. You are nakama. We take care of each other''

She looked at him surprised over her shoulder and he gave her a genuine smile.

''Wow Laxus, I never expected you would have such a sensitive side hehe""

If she were more sober she would have probably noticed his eyebrow twitching.

Yet he gave her another pleasant smile.

''I'm much more than meets the eye I guess. Now where were we. Yeah I think this is getting in the way.''

He said as his hands slipped down the dress and bra from her shoulders all the way down.

She looked at him, quite hesitant having her whole upper body exposed even though she was back to him so he quickly placed his hands on her tensed shoulders and started massaging them along with her neck as she covered her breasts with both her hands.

''Laxus that really feels awesome…''She said between soft moans. Her head lowered exposing her neck to him and he only needed one strong to massage all around it.

Then, he traced the area behind her ears which he knew it was most sensitive for most women.

She proved him right as her breath hastened and produced even louder sounds of pleasure.

She nearly escaped a heart attack when the door suddenly opened and Gajeel walked inside.

He looked at them with apathy. ''Hey guys.'' He said and rushed towards his bed.

''God I feel like corpse'' He said and took his shirt off tossing it on the floor.

''Don't mind me, just don't bother me while I sleep cause I'm dead tired''

Lucy who looked as if she would jump right out of her skin looked at him with eyes like saucers and face tomato red.

''Gajeel…it's not like…and what are you…do you mean…hey..?'' She really could find the words to describe the unbelievable situation unfolding before her eyes.

''Hey Gajeel…Lucy got beaten up pretty bad the other day so I'm helping her with some massage.''

She heard Laxus' voice behind her.

''Why don't you be a nice a nice considerable teammate like me and help me make her feel better? The two of us will do a much better job than me alone''

Lucy's head almost turned around 90 degrees when she heard him.

''What? No? There's really no need for that. Why should he…?''

Her delirium was interrupted by a soft kiss under her ears.

''Because we are family Lucy remember? ''He breathed in her ear. '' Me and Gajeel love you both and we want to make you feel the best we can for doing such a great job the other day''

He placed another kiss. ''You made us really proud Lucy, you fought bravely. Just let us take care of you the best we can okay?''

She blushed feeling flattered, moved and hesitant at the same time. Yet why wouldn't she trust Laxus who looked at her with genuine tenderness and -god he was hot-!

How would she say no to Laxus whose face was only inches from her while his head rested on her shoulder? She dizzily noted that his breath smelled like honey.

Gajeel looked at them with measuring eyes looking a bit confused himself.

Yet while being enchanted by the sudden contact with Laxus, Lucy missed the understanding looks they exchanged and the devilish smile that rested on Gajeel's features for a mere second.

He walked towards them and then stood before Lucy who tried furiously to hide her massive breasts with her hands, and surprisingly, he caressed her hair.

She looked him in the eyes and saw something she couldn't really comprehend, something like worry?

Maybe if she was sober she could tell but nevertheless neither his hand nor his eyes looked unpleasant.

She definitely felt more at ease. They were her teammates, her brothers. Why in the world should she not feel safe with two people who obviously loved her?

''Okay Lucy I'm gonna turn you around now so I can take care of your shoulders while Gajeel will take care of you back. OK sweetheart?''

She nodded and almost immediately she felt Laxus picking her up by her waist while with Gajeel's help she managed to turn around without her hands leaving her breasts.

Laxus threw the oil over to him. ''Use this before you rub her, we don't wanna hurt her'' He said as they exchanged specific looks again.

Lucy felt almost like steam was going to come out of her ears. She stood face to ace to Laxus naked from waist up while Gajeel leaked oil over her back.

She looked at Laxus, his eyes half open with what looked like a quite lustful smile on his well-shaped lips yet she couldn't help but wonder how his features could look so manly yet so elegant at the same time.

Now that his features were relaxed she could see for the first time that his eyes were the blue of the deepest sea and she lost herself in them for a moment.

Maintaining eye contact he placed his hands on her shoulders the same time that Gajeel's hands landed on her back.

He rubbed on her shoulders and neck while Gajeel rubbed the skin of her waist yet not as close as skillfully as Laxus did.

Her head fell back once again as the feeling of four strong hands fondling her flesh and muscles made her lose touch with reality as she closed her eyes and surrendered to the surreal feeling.

Both men tried the best to pleasure her body as much as possible and Laxus grinned widely as he noticed that her hands had left her breasts and were holding balance on his chest.

Carefully he leaned closer and spoke to her ear. ''Do you like this Lucy?"

She managed as soft 'ggggnnn' as a reply.

''Good. I'm really happy. Now we're gonna do even more pleasant stuff. I promise I will try my best to please you''

He placed as soft kiss on her neck as soon as he finished h sentence. She gasped as his dragged his lips over to her earlobe and sucked on it ever so gently. He continued with her collarbone and finally caught her lips rubbing them softly with his own.

Lucy thought that nothing in the world could feel better than Laxus massaging her but she was proven wrong. Having Laxus kissing her was a feeling that couldn't be put into words.

He brought his hands over to her breasts and massaged them slowly.

'' You 'll see that massage here feels pretty awesome too'' He said admist long wet kisses not daring to enter her mouth yet as he worked on her heated flesh making her shiver and moan grabbing him tighter for balance as he hands started trembling'

Just when she thought she would die from the overwhelming sensation that assaulted her body all over a second pair of lips started wet kisses on her back neck and hands that were calloused but caring caressed her hips and thighs continuing a massage-like motion.

''Oh my…!'' she moaned Giving Laxus the chance to enter her mouth and start s rubbing motion on her tongue.

He was a little less able to control himself now as he French-kissed her more passionately,

Gajeel's stepped aside as he saw Laxus getting up with Lucy still in his arms and walked over to the bed and followed them, as he placed her carefully on the bed and he and Laxus laid down on each side of her.

Laxus reached down and took her breast in his mouth sucking on it gently and he felt her whole body shiver while she released helpless moans.

Gajeel looked at her with his grimson eyes burning ever redder with lust and passion.

He gazed at her for a second giving her an unlike for him warm smile before he placed his own lips on hers.

He was rougher than Laxus, his lips thinner, his teeth sharper. His moves less skillful but more instinctive. He seemed more lost in the kiss than Laxus more heated and somehow looking the long haired dragon slayer with the wild beauty losing control created a new kind of excitement in her.

She actually enjoyed having this effect on him.

He kissed her sloppily and heatedly sucking and biting her lips and tongue letting his hands wonder on her upper body.

He released her mouth and his lips traveled to her other nipple where he sucked and bit with the same fervor.

Lucy screamed at the sensation of the two dragon slayers sucking her breasts and grabbed strands of both short silky hair and harsh long strands of the two heads pleasuring her erected nipples.

Suddenly she felt a couple of fingers pushing against her wet folds and entering her heated core, yet it was hard to tell which person they belonged to. The fingers bumped slowly and gently inside her and the skillful way they immediately traced her sweet spot indicated it was Laxus who made her inner walls spams and her voice rise to the heavens.

The said person brought his equally skillful tongue on her oversensitive clit and caressed it with sloppy yet precise licks. That bastard was sinfully skilled.

Lucy snapped and lost touch with reality as her body took over.

Gajeel gasped in surprise as Lucy grabbed is face and brought it once more to her lips attacking his skin all over his neck collarbone, desperate to react to the overwhelming pleasure that socked her body.

His masculine scent made her even hotter.

Gajeel overcoming his initiate shock felt his member getting painfully hard as he saw the berserk Lucy

attacking his flesh. Being unable to withstand any longer he took Lucy's hand and placed it over his clothed erection. Lucy instinctively pressed around his swollen length and his body jerked.

Despite her frenzied state Gajeel understood she had no idea what to do with it.

He unzipped his pants and lowered them just a bit, then he cupped her hand with his own and slid it up and down his throbbing member.

The softness and warmth of her hand was so intense even above the layer of fabric and his head fell back closing his eyes at the same, at the amazing sensation.

Quickly he recovered remembering she needed more affection than him at the given moment and he forced himself to concentrate enough to reach down and kiss her lips as tenderly as he could manage at the given moment.

Gajeel skipped several heartbeats as she screamed in his mouth her eyes snapping open and her hand smashingly grabbing his member generating pain that rocked his body. Before he had time to comprehend what he could have possibly done wrong he caught a glimpse of Laxus rising on his knees with liquids running from his lips and chin.

Lucy looked at him with almost as if a ghost had appeared between her thighs.

'Wh…what the hell..w..was that?''

'That was me having the great pleasure of giving you your first orgasm baby'' Laxus smiled cheerfully.

''More to come I promise'' and smile became devilish.

Lucy saw him as he reached Gajeel's ear and whispered him something she could not hear.

She gazed at them as they both turned to look at her. Each with a different expression. Yet they both had eyes that burned with passion and desire just for her. Their faces red, their eyes hazy. Like beasts in heat yet she didn't even feel a single sting o fear as two pairs of eyes also shone with concern and tenderness. It was crazy she knew it but those weren't lying eyes. She felt tears forming in her eyes at the feeling of being unable to show them how she loved them both.

Gajeel smiled kindly , a peculiar sight indeed, as he reached and picked her up in his arms. Laxus helped him put her legs around his waist and then he laid back with her on top of him.

He hugged her with both his arms, one caressing he hair. She felt another huge body resting on top of her and Laxus brought his mouth over her ear.

''There's nothing I want to do more right now than make you feel this good again and again Lucy, we both want.'' He said as he highlighted his words with a long lick across her ear.

Lucy rested her head against Gajeel's chest with a content smile as she felt Laxus opening her legs and adjusting himself.

His hard length pressed against her and she quivered from the feeling of her skin being stretched this much for the first time. She groaned slightly.

Gajeel hold her even tighter as he left butterfly kisses all over her face and lips trying to draw her attention for the pain he knew she felt.

Laxus was finally inside her and he took a moment to enjoy the amazing warmth and tightness that enveloped him.

Lucy thought that the small sting of pain was a small price to pay for the feeling of completion that filled her whole existence.

'I'm going to move now Luce..if you feel the slightest discomfort just tell me to stop''

He rest his weigh on both arms on each side of the two bodies and as slowly as he could he moved inside her greeting his teeth at the almost unbearably slow friction created between them.

He buried his nose in her hair, getting even more dazed by her feminine smell as he slowly increased his pace and force.

Lucy was slowly losing her grip on reason as the instant pain was gone and his hardness rubbed her inside again and again and unconsciously she slightly rocked back against him towards the angle his tip brushed against a very pleasurable spot inside her.

Gradually the slow pace became unsatisfactory for her too.

''Faster..Laxus..like that. But faster…please..''

''With pleasure baby..''

Laxus grunted, immeasurably relieved he could do that and trusted faster and deeper. Massage felt pretty amazing he knew, but it was nothing compared to the massage her inner walls offered his twitching manhood. He realized that with all that teasing before you wouldn't last long.

He trusted inside her faster and faster and Lucy attacked the nearest target which was currently Gajeel's nipples, using her teeth and lips to express the unbearable tension that filled her.

Gajeel was at his limit.

Lucy rocking back and forth caused her wet folds to rub against his clothed yet painfully erected length while he watched he face taking all kinds of expressions and releasing all kinds of sounds just under his nose. Now attacking his nipples was literally more than he could take.

Without even realizing it, his balls tightened and with a heated groan he released his load inside his own underwear as he unconsciously grabbed Lucy's ass and pressed her against his spamming rod.

As he tried to catch his breath he looked at her face and felt greatly relieved that she didn't seem to have noticed his sudden release, seeming lost in another dimension with her eyes closed deliriously repeating Laxus name over and over.

Laxus on the other hand looked at him above Lucy s shoulder looking immeasurably amused by the incident.

''Gajeel, for the love of..''

''Shut it''

''I wonder how long you haven't..''

''Just shut it''

They conversation was interrupted by Lucy who grabbed Gajeel long strands probably pulling some out as she bit on his neck at a failed attempt to muff her screams.

''LA-LAXUUSSS! AAAAAH! I ca-cant! Ahhhhh!''

Gajeel felt the fabric of his boxers getting soaked with a warm liquid and his shaft responded immediately to the sensation coming back to life before he even had time to recover from his orgasm.

Laxus withdrew himself from inside her and sat back. He was ready to cum be he did want to enjoy this a little longer.

'Gajeel I need to rest a bit just fill in for me will ya''

Gajeel responded immediately, not being able to restrain himself anymore he released himself from his underwear and placed his own member at her soaked entrance slowly dipping himself in her.

'GAH!'' He gasped at the felling of her inner walls still spamming from her continuous orgasms.

For a second there he thought if he could really fill in for Laxus.

He didn't have time to wonder for long though as Lucy pressed against him saying the most comprehensible sentence of the last fifteen minutes.

''You too Gajeel….make me feel this way too…this can't be wrong…..it feels too good to be wrong…I had no idea we could share such feelings…love me...''

He was unable to restrain his hips from thrusting vigorously into her as her words erased his last remains of reason. She was looking at him and on her face reflected the pleasure he was feeling, and they both moaned out what they couldn't put into words. He went faster and harder with each passing minute.

He was bumping jerkily in and out of her ,burying his face in her hair as he felt his climax getting nearer and nearer when Laxus who was leisurely watching them while unconsciously caressing his neglected lighting rod suddenly came up with an idea.

He approached Lucy and trailed wet kisses all the way down her spine. He then whispered in her ear.

''Turn around sweetheart, I wanna make this even better than it already is…"

The couple obeyed with discomfort at the sudden loss of contact and Lucy laid on Gajeel once more with her back this time.

He hastily buried himself in her again and trusted once again holding her tightly on him and moving his hips feverishly.

Laxus smiled cunningly at the sight unfolding before his eyes. He leaned forward and brought his tongue to Lucy's clit where he sucked heatedly.

Lucy's eyes flew open and she lost her voice for only a moment screaming again with the new found pleasure.

'I-I can't take this-!Please stop! Please-'

'uh-uh'Laxus responded with a sadistic tone and suddenly released a small amount of electricity towards Lucy's core and Gajeel's member bumping in and out of her.

'Laxus NAAAHHH!

'Jerk what the fuck are you doing? Stop you brain-dead moron!'' Gajeel's stomach kicked at the idea of his orgasm reaching him thanks to Laxus yet he felt his whole body get numb and his pulsing member throbbed furiously as both him and Lucy were enveloped in soft sparkling aura.

Laxus watched with devilish eyes and a sadistic grin as Lucy collapsed on Gajeel as her members gave up on her. She had grabbed his hair and sang to him incomprehensible forms of his name. Gajeel who has grabbed onto to Lucy was using all his strength to continue thrusting into her as he tried desperately to make his orgasm result from the friction with her wet core and not due to the vibrating electricity released from Laxus' tongue.

'Jerk get out of the way now!'

And before he could finish his sentence he withdrew himself form inside her and his load shot across the bed. He would have screamed her name to capture her in this eternity that last only a moment yet his whole body became numb and his twitching muscles gave up on him.

''Guys that is really not fair. I want some of that too' 'Laxus said teasingly.

He laid on Lucy once again carefully enough not to rest his weight on her, and he finally, finally found himself in that soft warm cavern of hers.

He grabbed her with one hand and thrust in her with renewed force thrusting smashingly as her warmth brought him over the edge with every thrust while her fluids run freely.

She looked at him with anticipation, wanting to see his face twitch with the same agonizing pleasure he offered her.

''To-gether Laxus.. torether!"" She screamed and cling onto him for dear life.

His eyes widened and he groaned. He pulled out of her and released his own load enjoying an orgasm that made the room turn rainbow before his eyes. He could neither see nor hear anything…not even her ear shattering screams…

He stood there for a moment trying to catch his breath feeling momentarily dizzy by his intense release.

He watched with content as Lucy's body still rocked with the aftermath of the second orgasm he had offered her that day. She looked, and felt, completely smashed.

'Laxus could you hold Lucy for a moment please?"

His attention returned to Gajeel was laying patiently under Lucy.

''What's the matter?"

''Do it please''

Laxus picked up Lucy and placed her on the bed letting her rest in his arms, curiously watching as Gajeel stood up and headed to the bathroom.

He returned a moment later completely naked from the east down.

''What the hell did you just do?"

''Nothing , just threw my pants and underwear in the trash bin''

''And the reason would be.."

''Oh its really nothing…you just HAD to fucking spray them whole with just fucking everything you had in your fucking balls. I'm not wearing that again.''

Laxus almost choked himself at the effort of suppressing his laughter.

''Come on Gajeel don't be rude in front of the Lady''. He looked at Lucy whose eyes were closed and her breath rhythmical.

''She is already asleep hehe, we did quite a number on her truth is. Now since you're up bring a towel dipped in hot water and well clean her up a bit.''

''Why don't you stop ordering me around you idiotic….''

'Yeah yeah sorry I forgot you must be dead tired from emptying your balls every five minutes''

'Just drop dead' He growled as he vanished into the bathroom once more slamming the door behind him.

Laxus turned to Lucy was now fast asleep with a serene smile on her face. He caressed her check softly, and gave her a warm smile he wouldn't even allow her to see.

He was fairly glad the little blonde mage had enjoyed this as much as he did.

Lucy woke up on the middle of the night. She was lying on her back, her head resting on Laxus' vast chest.

A strong big arm which apparently belonged to Gajeel was resting on her abdomen and he was sleeping on his side at the other side of her.

She finally came to comprehend what exactly had happened that night. She never imagined another person could indulge you in such depths of pleasure let alone two.

She had had sex a couple times before with Natsu who had eventually settled with Lisanna but it had felt like child's play compared to what she had done today.

Natsu made sex like a dog in heat and of course her orgasm was out of the question. Those two had showed her tenderness and care she had never received before and she still couldn't believe the size of the pleasure they had offered her.

She blushed in the dark as she compared in her mind the two men's' lengths.

Well it was no longer a mystery why Laxus was such a confident man. And Gajeel turned out to be no small man as well. Laxus' was long and slender with a small halo of blond hair around it while Gajeel's was shorter yet thicker with a small bush of black hair above it. She giggled quietly as she thought that it had turned out that Gajeel could turn _every_ part of his body as hard as steel.

The dirty thoughts slipped from her mind as sweet drowsiness overwhelmed her once again and she gave each head a gentle caress before getting comfortable and drift into the most relaxing sleep of her life with a choir of snorings , that competed each other, singing her bedtime lullaby.

I hope the story wasn't too extreme for you taste, just wanted to try out something different ^^

(and kinkier hehehe :P)

I apologize to every Natsu fan that I spoke ill of him, but I told you it just had to much the scenario in my head ^^

I personally wholeheartedly support Gajeel/Levy and Lucy/Loke(or Natsu) , I just wanted to try something out of the ordinary ^^

Hope you enjoyed it even a little bit :D

Hugs and kisses :*


End file.
